edfandomcom-20200215-history
Pop Goes the Ed
"Pop Goes the Ed" is the third episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds crash a sprinkler party at Nazz's house when trying to find a way to cool off from the extreme heat. Plot It's just another day for the Eds as they try to bring down a beehive as part of Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone. Eddy, per the usual, is going to hang back and let his friends do all the hard work. When Edd and Ed hit the hive with their baseball bats, the bees quickly fly out and swarm after them. The rush is on to Eddy's House; but Eddy gets there first, he flings open the door and hides inside, allowing the bees to get his friends. At last the sounds of the massacre subside, however, and Eddy opens the door on his swollen friends, who want to do something else. When they try to find something else to do, they find that a heat wave has swept the Cul-de-Sac. The Eds attempt to find shade, but are unable to do so. Eventually, Ed has an idea, and they move to his house and hide in the freezer. Sarah comes along wanting ice, however, and kicks them out, The Eds end up melodramatically collapsing in a sandbox, until Kevin arrives, wanting to know what they're up to. The Eds shy away from answering, but do learn from Kevin that there's going to be a party at Nazz's house. Kevin tells the Eds that they're not invited. The trio move to Eddy's house to put Eddy's plan for making a splash at the party into action. Eddy rummages through his closet and pulls out a briefcase. When unlocked, it reveals three small swimsuits, about the size of napkins. They then change into the suits, Eddy putting the most care into his look. When they finish, the suits grab at the guys' crotches, but Eddy is sure that when they make the scene, everyone will appreciate them. Eddy spies on the party. Edd and Ed watch with him. Ed, oblivious to the care Eddy is taking, states that it looks like fun inside and tries to go in, but Eddy pulls him back, saying that the entry to a party is the most important thing. He outlines a plan for the Eds, and when they do enter, it is in the most flamboyant way possible. The Eds enter by leaping into the party and running through it screaming, their towels tied around them like capes. Eddy tries to pull off a stunt with his three friends, but they lose control and slam into a table. Nobody is happy to see them, least of all Kevin, who confronts them; when Eddy doesn't back down, he uses a sponge to wash off Eddy's penciled-in chest hairs. Eddy, in retaliation, gives Kevin a wedgie. The fighting is about to escalate, but Nazz comes by and reminds them to chill out. The two stop their fighting and melt, distracted by her beauty. Soon enough, the party moves to the food table. Everyone has brought something to share except for the Eds. The Eds prove themselves to be big eaters, however, as in an attempt to garner attention Ed and Edd throw buckets of hamburgers into Eddy's mouth. Ed slings Rolf's roasted pig's head into Eddy's mouth and throws Edd into his stomach. The head predictably flies out of Eddy's mouth and lands in Jimmy's quiche. Everyone looks disgusted, and so Eddy comes up with a new plan: mingle with the other kids. He sends his friends over, and they quickly begin to talk about various TV shows they've watched recently, scaring them. Eddy, seeing this not working, tells them again to "mingle". At this point, some music starts up, and the kids begin dancing. The Eds go over to dance, but as soon as they get into the groove, the music stops and the kids go back to the food. At this, Eddy comes up with a new, much more daring plan. To pull off the most daring stunt possible. Eddy announces it, but the kids ignore him. He then starts the stunt. Everything goes as planned until the finale, when the trio stand triumphantly. At that moment, their swimsuits snap off. After a long pause where the Eds cover their privates while absorbing what happened, Eddy notices a kiddie pool, and the Eds jump in. Over the next few hours, several trials are suffered, including Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy trying to find their way into the pool; the sun going down and the water getting cold; the kids going inside for the night; and the Eds' bodies absorbing all the water in the pool. Eventually, however, it's safe for the Eds to get out, and it's at this moment that they find out that their bodies have absorbed so much water that they can't get out of the pool. The three have to walk with the pool wrapped around them. Things then go from bad to worse when they slip, end up in a tree, and have Ed's head get stuck in a bees' nest. Thus ends a horrible day with the Eds running for their lives from angry, stinging bees. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': spying on a bee hive "OK, boys. It's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit." ---- *'Eddy': "Oh, yeah. Now for the secret of schmoozing, the rapture of rap, the snap, crackle, pop of cool. Hire a secretary, boys. Now this-" Ed & Edd are peeking "No peeking. This will be a day you'll never forget." a box with swimsuits in it "Pinch yourself, boys. Swimsuits of the Gods. Well, okay, they're my brother's." Edd: "My word. They look like napkins." Ed: "Cool box, Eddy." starts up some music on the turntable as the Eds change into their swimsuits ---- *'Sarah': "Get your big butt off the sprinkler!" sprinkles the water in Sarah's face and she seethes with rage "Ooh, you!" Jimmy: ready to eat at the table "Um, what is that?" Rolf: "Stuffed pig's head. A favorite in my country." Jimmy: "Well, I brought a quiche," it closer to Rolf "Mmmmm, yummy!" Rolf: shocked "It is the food of the…" babbles with his mouth using his finger "The party is cursed!" runs off and Jimmy starts crying Sarah: "Don't worry, Jimmy. I like quiche." ---- *''Eds are hiding in the pool after their swimsuits snap off'' Eddy: "Someone's coming! Act natural." Eds splash in the pool, then Sarah and Jimmy arrive Sarah: "Quit hogging the pool! It's our turn!" Eddy: "No, it isn't!" Sarah: "Yes, it is!" Ed: "We are not moving." Sarah: "Ed! Get out!" Eddy: "Hit the road!" water at Sarah and Jimmy "Put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Jimmy: "Come on, Sarah. Let's leave these guys alone." Edd: "Well, that was close." Nazz: then comes over "Hi, Ed, Edd and Eddy. You boys look cool. Mind if I join you?" Eddy: "Er, Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy in James Bond." Nazz: laughs "You're funny." walks away Ed: "What third nipple? Show me where it is." Eddy: to one of Ed's nipples "It's right here!" Edd: to the cake "Look." large cake is taken over to the table, and Ed attempts to go over and get some Eddy: dragging Ed back into the pool "Get down! Are you nuts?" ---- *'Eddy': Kevin scrubs his chest with a sponge "Ah! My pencil chest hairs! [growls angrily]" Kevin: "Hey check out the-" pulls up Kevin's short pants up to his arms ---- *'Eddy': and mouth filled with sand "W-w-w-w-water!" Edd: in a pitiful heap "H2O please." Ed: popping out in the brain-baking heat "Gravy!" Eddy: "I'm frying!" on to the sandbox with Ed and Edd "The fat lady just sang, boys." Ed: "My life is flashing before my eyes!" Eddy: "What life?" comes by with his bike Kevin: the Eds on the sandbox "What are you guys doing?" The Eds: unison "Uh, nothing." Kevin: "Dorks." off on his bike Eddy: "Where you going?" Kevin: "To Nazz's sprinkler party, stupid." Eddy: puzzled "Sprinkler party?" Kevin: away "You're not invited!" ---- *'Eddy': the party "Wow! Everyone's here!" Ed: "Looks like fun!" to climb over the fence Eddy: "Hang on, Mr. Happy!" Ed's swimsuit as Ed was trying to climb the fence ---- *'Ed': about a zombie movie while moving the celery stalk back and forth in his ear "But it was too late! His head exploded!" ---- *'Edd': his body is absorbing all the water in the pool "I believe our bodies are soaking up all the water in the pool!" Eddy: sourly "Shut up!" around evening as the kids are at a bonfire, the Eds are shown blue, shivering and freezing in the pool Ed: "F-F-F-Fire...Good...W-W-W-Warm..." Eddy: "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shut up!" ---- *'Ed': "My life is flashing﻿ before my eyes." Eddy: "What life?" Behind the Scenes The sprinkler party, as well as the subject of the tight-fitting swimsuits, were based on a childhood experience of show creator Danny Antonucci. During an interview, Danny stated: Trivia *'Goofs': **In this episode, Rolf's accent is much stronger than it is in other episodes. **In this episode, Jimmy's voice is deeper than usual. **The theme that plays during the opening of this episode is of a slightly higher pitch than it is for the rest of the series. **At the beginning of the episode when it shows the title card, the episode theme music sounds slightly different than it normally does in the rest of the Season 1 episodes. **Edd's gap disappears and reappears several times throughout the beginning of the episode. **When Eddy says "Okay boys", his collar is yellow instead of purple. But just before the Eds take out the beehive and when Eddy abandons them, his collar is back to purple. **When the Eds are stuck in the heat and after Eddy notices the shade by pointing it out, the red stripe on his shirt is purple. **When Edd says "My word! They look like napkins!" his three hairs disappear. **When Eddy swishes right over Jimmy's head, there are no bandages on his head, but in the next scene, they suddenly appear. ***Jimmy's eye patch also disappears after the same scene. **When Nazz says "Now boys" to Eddy and Kevin, her bikini back is missing. ** Just when Eddy and Kevin were about to fight and Nazz stopped them, Eddy was still wearing his towel cape, but after the shot of Nazz when she said "Relax, have fun. Its a party!" and just before both Eddy and Kevin melt, the towel cape Eddy was wearing was gone. **When Nazz says, "You're funny!" to the Eds, her head is bigger than usual. **When Edd gives Ed a plate full of burgers, Ed takes one burger and throws it to Eddy. However when Eddy proceeds in catching the burger and eating it, two burgers are shown being thrown to Eddy. It is possible that Ed might have thrown the second burger right after he threw the first one to Eddy. **The number of penciled chest hairs Eddy has on his chest changes throughout scenes. **In one scene, before Ed and Edd started talking about a movie they saw, their outlines don't move. **After Eddy makes his entire sprinkler leap announcement and prepares to dive, the table with kids is right below him. However, his landing point shows no sign of the kids anywhere, though it is shown right below him as well. **When Eddy jumps off the ladder and yells "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" his mouth is shut. 220px|right **There is an animation mistake when Eddy jumps from the ladder and gets caught by Ed and Edd. When Eddy runs up to Ed and Edd, you can see one moment Edd's shirt is on, then the next moment it is off, then the next moment it is back on again. **Edd is wearing his shorts in the pool when Nazz walks away even though he's supposed to be naked from the waist down. **When the Eds slip on Rolf's pig head, Ed's shoes disappear, but they reappear when the Eds bounce backwards into the tree. *This is the first time the Eds are seen naked. There have been other episodes that involved them being naked such as "See No Ed" (All of them), "Hand Me Down Ed" (Edd), "To Sir with Ed" (Eddy), and "Over Your Ed" (Ed). **Eddy is also the only one completely naked (Edd had on a shirt and Ed had his shoes on. *This episode showed the inside of Eddy's house for the first time. *'Eddy': "Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond". This is a reference to the James Bond movie "The Man with the Golden Gun" where the villain, Francisco Scaramanga, is an assassin with three nipples. *The Hive Bee Gone outfits make another appearance in the episode "To Sir with Ed". The only difference there is that the word Hive on the back of the outfits is crossed out and replaced with Snake so it reads "Ed's Snake Bee Gone" in that episode. *At the end of the scene in Eddy's room, Eddy wore sunglasses, but in the next scene, they are gone. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': Stuffed pig's head is a party cuisine while quiche is a cursed food. *This is the first time Ed says "Gravy!" one of Ed's trademark catchphrases. *The music used throughout the episode was later used during the "Friend Store" scene in the Season 2 episode "Dear Ed" and during the party scene at the end of "To Sir with Ed." *The record that was put on the turntable in the background is red instead of black. *This is the second time the Kankers don't appear. *Eddy's line "Let's Mambo!" would be used again for the description for the Latin Jawbreaker in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This episode is often seen to be the first episode of the series as depicted in The Best Day Edder marathon, the Season 1 DVD, and Cartoon Network's official site. In fact, "The Ed-Touchables" is the first episode of the series. It would be impossible for "Pop Goes the Ed" to be the first because the episode after "The Ed-Touchables" is "Nagged to Ed", which introduces the Kanker Sisters, who were featured in "Over Your Ed". *There was a Cartoon Network ID for this; Eddy dives into the same pool and loses his trunks flying down. Edd grabs them, but Ed kicks him into the pool, his trunks fly off as well. Ed dives in after Edd, throwing his underwear. The camera zooms down to the logo of the time (checkerboard) as a towel, with Edd and Eddy playing tug-of-war with it. **Edd and Ed's trunks were different in the ID, however. Edd's were blue with yellow polka dots, and Ed had underwear. *The music that plays on Eddy's record player when he puts on the swimsuit is a higher pitched version of the song Green Onions by Booker T. & the M.G.'s. *This is the first episode where Kevin, Nazz and Jimmy's names are mentioned. *This is the first episode Jimmy is seen crying but only briefly after Rolf disliked Jimmy's quiche. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h11m37s68.png|The Eds getting ready to destroy the beehive. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h13m37s241.png|The Eds sneak up to catch the bees by surprise. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h14m05s6.png|However, Eddy lets Ed and Edd do the work for him. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-15h15m15s196.png|Ed and Edd stung by bees. Untitled 66.jpg|The Eds find shade... for now. Itburns.png|It BURNS!!! Untitled 67.jpg|Here comes the sun, doot-n-do-do... Untitled 223.jpg Untitled 68.jpg|Here comes the sun, and I say... Untitled 224.jpg Untitled 225.jpg Untitled 70.jpg|It's all right. Untitled 227.jpg Untitled 226.jpg Eds_on_ice.jpg|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' on ice. Untitled 65.jpg|Melting. Untitled 71.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Ed. Untitled 64.jpg|"I think the fat lady just sang, boys." Godly swimsuits.jpg|Swimsuits. Pop Goes the Ed.jpg|The Eds about to make their entrance. Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah, right. Kevin and Eddy melted.jpg|Kevin and Eddy melted!! Ed having fun.jpg|Having fun Ed? Sarah hit.jpg|Sarah, you failed. Rolf and jimmy pighead.jpg|Yum, food! Edgoaste.jpg|Ed and Edd causing terror at the party. Double D choking Ed.jpg|Edd is choking Ed! Eds Funny Walk.jpg|The Eds' funny walk: Eddy looks very short, Edd is low and Ed is tall. Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-13h04m53s28.png|The kids dancing to the music as the Eds join in the fun. Eds Naked.jpg|Whoa! Can't show this-- Eds Naked 2.jpg|--or that on TV anymore! Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-12h58m02s13.png|The kids roasting marshmallows. Eds Shivering.jpg|The pre-stage of the Eds freezing up. Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-13h06m44s113.png|The kids sleeping over in Nazz's house. Eds Stuck.jpg|Final stage of the Eds freezing. This is not good - Eddy Video See Also *Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes